Bleu and the Sorcerer's Stone
by mermaidsnvampires8
Summary: Bleu Potter is now the Girl-Who-Lived. With a rare and powerful power along with being a wizard she will be going through the year fighting secrets and people that she doesn't particularly like. And trying to figure out what is and will happen. REVEIW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Change, letter, and freedom

"Wake up you mangy girl!" I heard my Uncle yell and bang on the door to my teeny tiny little cupboard under the stairs.

"Im coming Uncle." i said tiredly.

"Well hurry up! Its time to make breakfast!" he yelled and gave the door one last bang. I sighed and put on a big blue shirt that my Aunt had given me and some old sweat pants that were far too big and used to be my cousin Dudley's. It was his birthday.I left the small cupboard room and went to make the breakfast.

"Good morning Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon. Good morning and happy birthday Dudley." i said as sweetly as possible as i began taking the things out for breakfast.

"About time you woke up!" Uncle Vernon sneered as i began making eggs and bacon.

"I'm sorry Uncle. Wont happen again." i said quietly.

"Daddy, how many presents have i gotten this year?" he asked in between bites of a bagel.

"36, counted them me self." he said proud of his being able to count i suppose.

"36? Blast ya! That's 3 more than last year! You said i would get 5 more! Where are my 2 other presents?" Dudley yelled purple in the face. His mum began to frantically try and make him happy again.

"Now listen Duddykins, how about we buy you 3 more presents? How does that sound?" Aunt Petunia asked nervously. He agreed with a rude sneer and i served them breakfast. I was allowed a piece of toast and was sent to do the days chores.

"We are going to the zoo with Dudley and his little friend. Do all of the chores and nothing else." Uncle Vernon said plainly before slamming the door. I was finishing the last of the chores, which was the laundry, and decided to take a shower.

The moment my foot touched the hot water in the tub, i felt a strange comforting tingle go up my leg. Warm and safe. But the moment i sat down in the tub, immersing my legs completely, the tingle intensified and spread throughout my whole body. Then something magical happened. My legs began to glow blue, dimly at first then intensified. That's when it really happened. When the glow dimmed, i saw what had replaced my legs. A long and powerful tail. A mermaid tail. A kaleidoscope of emerald blues and greens immersed themselves upon the tail. If it wasn't as beautiful, i probably would have been freaking out.

I layed in the water a while longer until my fingers were prunes. I struggled out of the tub and fell to the floor. I sighed and began drying myself. Eventually the glow returned, as did my legs. I sighed and went to get dressed before the Dursley's arrived home.

The next few days were ...complicated. I found that every time i touched water, i would pop a tail. Thankfully my secret was still safe. One morning as i was making breakfast, the mail arrived.

"Dudley go get the mail." Uncle Vernon said behind a newspaper.

"No! Make Bleu get it." he said stubbornly. I don't event think he'd be able to stand up considering how heavy he has gotten.

"Go get it Bleu." i left the kitchen and went to the slot on the front door. There was a bill and a letter from Uncle Vernon's sister. I looked at the other envelope.

Miss B. Potter

The Cupboard under the Stairs

4 Privet Drive

Little Whinging

Surrey

The letter was addressed to me. The envelope was made of thick and heavy parchment, the writing handwritten and delicate. And the address was written in maroon ink. Turning the envelope over, my hand trembling, there was a red wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake surrounding a large letter 'H'.

I stuffed the letter under my baggy sweater and went back to the kitchen. I handed my uncle the letters and finished breakfast. I managed to go the whole day without reading the letter. At the end of the day i went to my 'room' and waited until Uncle Vernon came and locked the door. I then waited until i could hear his loud snoring before i opened the letter, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chr. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have received a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

First years are not allowed brooms of any kind.

I was dumbstruck. Me? A wizard? It all makes sense now. The tail. All the crazy things that happen to and around me. I sighed and took action. I changed out of my ratty pajamas and dressed into the closest thing i had to decent clothes. I put on a black tank top and jean shorts that frayed at the bottom and were still a bit too big.

Then i put on my good pair of blue flip flops. I grabbed what money i had from under the floor board and the letter and grabbed a hair pin. Thankfully i had mastered picking the lock ages ago when my aunt and uncle hadn't fed me so i picked the lock and snuck some food. This time was different. I was leaving. For good.

Once i had finally managed to unlock the lock i quietly opened the old door. I breathed slowly and walked smoothly towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge when i got there and grabbed a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream -that miraculously hadn't been opened- and a spoon. Then i left through the back door while taking a bite of ice cream. I flavour exploded in my mouth.

I spent the remainder of the night about a mile and a half away -the nearest park- until the sun began to come up. Then i headed to town to find a place called Diagon Alley. And i was free.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Diagon Alley

It took nearly an hour to get to town and when i arrived i took out my letter and memorized the directions. About 20 minutes into walking around i knew i was close. Especially when i saw a weird looking family go into the pub that the directions told me to go to. They all had red hair and freckles. I went into the pub right behind them.

"Excuse me." i tapped the girl from the family's shoulder, "Do you know how to get to Diagon Alley?"

"Oh yeah. Sure, just follow us. I'm Ginny Weasley." she said and shook my hand.

"Bleu Potter." i said with a smile. Her eyes got wide and her whole family turned around when i said my name. "What?" i asked confused.

"The Bleu Potter? The Girl-Who-Lived?" said one of the boys from the family. I just looked around confused.

"What?" i asked again. "I'm just trying to find a way to Diagon Alley." i said in surrender. what were they talking about?

"Come with me deary." said the mother of the family that was short and had a warm look in her eyes. She grabbed my elbow and dragged me towards the back of the pub. We all ended up in a small room with brick walls and a random crate. The father of the family brought up the rear and closed the door. "Bleu, in the wizarding world you are considered, i guess, very famous."

"Why?" i asked confused.

"Because of what happened to your parents." she said almost sadly.

"They died in a car crash." i said incredulously.

"Who told you that?" she said.

"My aunt and uncle. They never really liked my parents. Or me for that matter." i said the last part almost to myself.

"They lied to you. They were killed by a powerful dark wizard. He tried killing you to, but somehow you survived. That's how you got that scar dear." i was still really confused but this gave me a lot to think about. All around the line of, 'I'm glad i left'. I nodded and shrugged.

"Mum can we go now?" said one of the smaller boys. Their mother sighed and introduced her family. Her name was Molly, her husbands name was Arthur. With her she had 4 sons. The twins are Fred and George, then Percy, and the youngest boy was Ron. Ginny was the youngest in the family and the only girl. Then Molly turned ad started taping the brick wall with her wand. Seconds later the bricks began to separate and open to show a fairly busy cobble stone town with cute but weird little shops that help all different magical items.

"Oh Bleu, are you going to Hogwarts?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yeah." i said with a nod.

"Good! Well before we all begin shopping, we need to stop at Gringotts." she said and continued walking. I raised my eyebrows but continued walking. As we walked Ginny and her brother Ron began telling me about Quidditch. I instantly fell in love. Soon we entered a tall building called Gringotts that looked slightly slanted, and was being ran by goblins. Short, mean looking creatures.

"Does Bleu Potter have a vault?" Mrs. Weasley asked a goblin.

"Yes. Why?" the angry goblin drawled.

"We would like to go to her vault and the Weasley vault please." Mrs. Weasley told the goblin. "I don't think your parents would have left you with nothing." Mrs. Weasley said quietly to me. The goblin then motioned for two smaller goblins to take us to our vaults. We sat on an iron cart together until we came to a stop.

"Bleu Potter. Please come with me." said one of the goblins almost roboticaly. He grabbed a lantern and shuffled off the cart. I followed slowly. We walked through a hall for a while until we stopped at a wrought iron door with some serious locks.

"Stand back." the goblin said sternly. I stepped back as he took out his wand and began moving it down the center of the door. As the wand went down locks began unlocking. The door opened slightly as air rushed in.

"You may enter." said the goblin. I sighed and opened the door further. Mrs. Weasley was right. My parents left me not just a couple handfuls of gold, but mountains. I turned and looked at the short goblin. My eyes asking if this was really mine. He nodded and handed me a small blue bag.

"Thank you." i said and stepped into the vault. I filled the bag with as much as i thought i needed and was surprised when i found that i could put as much as i wanted and it never got full. Must be some wizard walked back to the cart after the goblin locked the door to my vault. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were waiting patiently but their kids ...not to much.

"Finally!" moaned the boys. Ginny just smiled and made room for me to sit next to her again. We then went to the Weasley's vault but i stayed in the cart with Ginny. Apparently they didn't have much money so it was pointless to all go. So to pass time Ginny told me about the money. There are 17 Sickles in a Galleon, and 29 Knuts in a Sickle, meaning there are 493 knuts to a Galleon. So Galleon, Sickle, and Knuts. Lovely.

"Come on deary. We'll help you get your school things." said Mrs. Weasley once we left Gringotts. Soon i found out that Ron was going into his first year as well. First we got our books which i was more than eager to start reading, then we went over to the magical pet shop. The bell rang on the door when we walked in. The shop was empty of people but crowded of various animals.

"Can i help you?" said a strange woman that was running the small shop. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were out getting new quills for us while we were here to ask about Ron's rat and to see about getting an owl for me.

"Scabbers has been awful sick i think lately." and he went off with the old shop keeper. Fred and George stuck close to me as i looked around.

"Ugh. Weird old lady, eh?" Fred? George? said. I giggled.

"Yeah. So what should i get? Frog, owl, bat, ...toad?" i said cringing at the last word.

"Definatly-"

"An owl." said the twins while finishing each others sentence. I had it.

"Okay. Which is which?" i asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Fred."

"George." they each said truthfully. I looked them both back and forth. Looking for a difference. And thankfully i found one. A small one. Fred's hair was slightly longer than George's. That's it. Oh joy. I raised my eyebrows, shrugged and continued looking around. Until i spotted her. A bright blue owl, in the back of the shop, in a cage. I walked up to her and when our eyes met she began to frantically try and get out of the cage. I ran over to the old shop keeper.

"I want the blue owl back there please." i said in a rush as i pointed over to the owl.

"No." she said plainly. All emotion drawn from her face.

"And why not?" i asked getting angry.

"That owl is not right. Shes dangerous." she said blankly.

"Shes locked in a cage! How would you feel if you were locked in a cage for your whole life?" i said my voice rising as well as my temper.

"Shes not for sale." she said.

"I don't care. I'm taking her whether you like it or not." i said to her. Her face softened. Then she nodded.

"12 Galleons then. You don't know what your getting yourself into." she said. I left and went to go and get the beautiful blue owl. She stopped jumping around when i picked up her cage and looked like she had never been happier. At first she was tense and unhappy. Now shes relaxed and almost like she feels safe now. But what to name her.

"I think i do." i said and put her cage on the front desk. It was now hot in the small shop so i pushed my hair out of my face.

"Oh dear. I am so sorry that i gave you any trouble. Please no. Keep your money." she said upset now. I was confused at first then realized that she knows who i am now. I sighed.

"Please, its fine. Don't worry about it." i said and put the money on the counter, grabbed my new owls cage and left the small shop with Fred and George in front of me.

"What are you going to name her?" Fred asked me. I shrugged and thought about it.

"Brite or Caeruleus?" i asked for suggestions.

"Whats that last one mean?" George asked. Then i thought about that.

"It means Blue." i said and wondered how i even knew what that meant in the first place.

"Definatly-"Fred.

"That last one." George said simply. I laughed and looked down at my beautiful owl.

"Hows Caeruleus?" i asked my owl. She gave a happy hoot and we all laughed. "Well, i guess you name is Caeruleus now."

"Oh dear! That owl is beautiful! Bleu we got everything now we just need to go get you and Ron a wand." Mrs. Weasley said happily. "Now give me that, and Ollivanders is right over there. We'll wait out here dears."

"Okay. Oh and please be careful with Caeruleus. She hasn't had the greatest upbringing and doesn't seem to like people that much. Be good." i said the last part to my new owl. I handed her gingerly to Mrs. Weasley who took her just as sweetly. Ron and i then went into Ollivanders.

******Hey guys! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Wand

We walked into the wand shop cautiously. The shop was littered by piles and selves and tables covered and filled with long rectangular boxes. Dust covered everything and i had to fight not to sneeze. Then suddenly an old man with gray hair and green eyes appeared out of nowhere in front of me.

"Bleu Potter. I was wondering when i would be seeing you." said the man in a warm and sweet tone. "I remember your parents coming in for their first wands." he said and began shuffling through boxes.

"You knew my parents?" i asked confused and looked over at Ron who just shrugged.

"I remember every wand, for every person that i have ever sold and seen. So of course i remember your parents." he said coming up to me with a similar box o all the rest. "But i have a feeling that you might just as well be as complicated as your father. He had driftwood and sea grass. Which are usually rendered useless to make a wand. Lets just start off with the simple ones first." he said and took the lid off the box to reveal a jagged and smooth 6 inch wand. Not exactly good looking. I sighed and picked up the wand. I instantly regretted it when the wand literally burned my hand and a shock went up my arm.

"Oh i defiantly don't want to be doing that again." i said with a pained voice. I held my hand and watched the burned welt heal. I swallowed and looked at the little man shuffling through the mountains of wands. Finally he came back.

"Okay, so since that one didn't work, try this one. Its the closest i have to driftwood. Its Pond Cypress, which is the only wood i have right now that grows near or in water." he took the lid off and held the wand out to me. I took the wand and it felt the same way but a teeny bit less painful. But still painful. I dropped the wand and sighed.

"Its hopeless." i said and fell into an empty chair. The little man stood still and thought. Then his face lit up as though he just had an epiphany.

"Uh, Ron yes? Lets get you set up first then ill finish with Bleu." he said and began going to look through more boxes.

"It might take a while to find me the right wand so after you get your wand you can go back to the Three Broomsticks." i said.

"Okay. If your not back for dinner, want me to save you something?" he asked as the little man came back.

"Try this." he said and Ron took the wand and gave it a wave. A vase holding dead flowers exploded. "Nope." said the man and began looking again. It took three tries until Ron took a wand and a maroon rainbow popped out of the top like fireworks. I sighed and knew that finding my wand would never be that easy. Ron paid for his new wand.

"Make sure Caeruleus is alright." i said before he left. He nodded and went back out to his family. I turned back to the little man.

"Come with me. Your wand will be harder to make than normal ones." he said and began shuffling towards the back of the little shop. I followed without a word. When we managed to get through the mountains of boxes we arrived at a door that said lovingly 'DO NOT ENTER DANGER'. "This way."

He opened the door and a cacophony of good, great, bad and bile smells hit me all at once. I didn't know if i should cringe or smile at the smells. I ignored it and walked in behind Ollivander. In the second room it was just as crowded as the first. Except there were tables and table crowded with various magical items and tons of different types of woods and herbs.

"Now, I'm thinking that just with your father and the driftwood, you will need something more close to the water." he said and began fiddling with stuff on a table. And he fiddled for a couple more hours. I eventually found a fairly clean spot and took a little snooze. Until i was awoken by the sound of success.

"Whahappen?" i said tiredly to Ollivander. I noticed that through my drowsy eyelids he had a big ball of water floating above the table.

"I think i have made you the perfect wand." he said happily.

"Awesome." i said as enthusiastically as possible. What? I'm tired.

"Now all i need is for you to try it out." he said. He then pointed his wand at the orb and the middle separated to make is look like a bagel. But in the middle of the whole was about two inches of what looked like my wand. "That's your wand. I swear its longer. All you have to do is reach in and take it." i sighed.

I reached in and took the short piece of wand into my thumb and pointer finger. I pulled it towards me and soon it separated from the orb completely. The wand was about 12 inches long and made entirely out of water. I wrapped my hand around the bottom of it and the wand began to glow the faint blue that my legs do when I'm in water. I warm tingle went up my arm and little watery sparks began to fly out of the tip of my wand. My wand. It was perfect.

"Its perfect Ollivander. Thank you." i said to him.

"Its my pleasure dear. But i do think that there will be some drawbacks to this wand. Like regular water it needs to go through a cycle. Like a charging. You cant drink old water. I might be wrong but i still suggest putting it in a bowl of water once a day. Just to be safe." he warned me, but i knew i wouldn't need to. Somehow i knew that with my strange power I wouldn't need to. We walked out of the back room with him in front. Since no one was looking i bent down and pushed the wand against the calf of my leg and it went in like a coin would into a phone booth. I smiled and began shuffling over the mounds of boxes.

I paid Ollivander and gave him a hug and one last thanks. I walked out of the shop and noticed that it had become pretty late. I ran all the way to the Three Broomsticks. I got dirty looks from various locals and bystanders. I pushed through the door to the Three Broomsticks into the eating area and saw that the Weasley's were still eating dinner.

"There you are!" Fred.

"What took you so bloody long?" George said. I sighed and laughed. I sat down in between the twins which had been saving.

"Took longer than we thought to find a wand." i said with a smile. I sighed and inhaled deeply trying to get the lost air back into my body again.

"Well eat. Your foods getting cold dear." said Mrs. Weasley. Dinner tonight was various chickens and salads. It was pretty good.

"Oh, tomorrow we need to get Bleu fitted for her robes." Mrs. Weasley said to her husband.

"Robes?" i asked between a bite of chicken.

"For school." Fred nudged my arm.

"Normal clothes only on the weekends." George said sadly.

"Well that's boring." i said.

"Oh mum, me and George have save up and need to go get a new broom. The backs are falling apart. Unrepairable." Fred said.

"Wait. Do both of you play Quidditch?" i asked fascinated.

"That's right." Fred.

"Beaters on the Gryffindor team." George said with a cocky grin.

"Sure, its alright dears. Just try and not spend all of your money." Mrs. Weasley said.

Dinner went by happily with talks of Quidditch and the different houses at Hogwarts. Soon i went to my room and went to bed with a big smile on my face and a full stomach. I woke in the morning with the sun shining on my face. I got up and dressed in well fitted shorts and shirt that i had bought the previous day. I was glad to be wearing clothes that actually fit. I went downstairs and sat at a table. A middle aged man came and brought me a plate of eggs, bacon, sausage, and toast. My mouth watered just looking at it. Soon the Weasley twins came down.

"Well good morning to you." Fred.

"How was our night? Great. Now or brother Ron-"George.

"Has a little price that needs to be paid. So we were wondering-"

"If you would like to help us play a little prank on Ron." George and Fred said both in sync. I took a bite of my toast and gazed at the twins in front of my as i chewed. I swallowed.

"Sure. What do you have in mind?" i asked leaning forward on my arms. They both smiled and all three of us began to plan. We had our plan all set up and ready as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came down. Ginny, Percy then Ron followed behind them. Then we put our plan to action. Fred cast a charm under the table while muttering the words. Then Ron fell to the ground wrapped in rope.

"Come off! George!" Ron struggled while Fred, George and i were laughing our butts off. The twins were scolded and Ron ate breakfast in a fury. Fred and George went with me to get my robes fitted then i went with them to buy a new broom.

"Look! Its the new Nimbus 2000!" little kids were crowded in front of the broom shops front window gazing at the new broom. We went up and looked at the dazzling beauty. I admit that i hardly knew anything about Quidditch yet but that broom was beautiful.

"Its the fastest broom in the world." we heard another kid say in amazement. The twins and i all sighed and went into the shop.

"God that broom is beautiful." Fred said dreamily.

"Even with both of our money combined we wouldn't even be able to afford half of that. Ever." George said. We all went to look around and they both settled with a new Cleansweep 360.

"It sucks that first years aren't allowed to have brooms." Fred said as we walked out of the broom shop. We talked the rest of the day about Quidditch, Quidditch players, and Hogwarts teachers. After lunch i left the twins and went to shop for more clothes. Soon i had spent the money i had and went back to Gringotts for more. After i had refilled my bag with as much as i was comfortable with i went to go buy a couple more outfits. We were leaving tomorrow so i had to have everything ready. And now i was. I ended the day with a long hot bath.

******Hey guys! Comment if you want me to put up the next chapter! i already have it writted for a couple more chapter but i want someone to tell me its actually GOOD before i out anything else up ...so let me know please**

**-Bleu**

**and yes that is my real name**


End file.
